the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia Carrow
'Hestia Carrow '(born 31 Oct 1980) and her twin sister Flora were students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hestia attended the school with her sister from September 1992 until May 1998. Hestia and her twin sister, Flora, were born in Belgravia, London, England. She was a pureblood witch and the daughter of Amycus Carrow and his wife, Mrs. Carrow. She was sorted into Slytherin House with her sister Hestia and her sister became a casualty of the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hestia's father was sent to Azkaban along with her aunt, where presumably they carried out life-long sentences for their crimes. Hestia herself was admitted to St. Mungo's, after pleading insanity and suffering a breakdown. She was not imprisoned for her crime of killing two students- Colin Creevey and Philippa Beutel, victims that she had bullied all through school. Biography Early life (1980s) Hestia and her twin sister Flora were born on 31 October, 1980, in Belgravia, London, England, to Amycus Carrow and his wife, Mrs. Carrow. The daughter of a Death Eater, Hestia was raised to strongly believe in the importance of blood purity. The Carrows' were very proud of their Pure-blood and social status. Hestia's father Amycus, and her aunt Alecto, were both Death Eaters. In the year following her birth, her father avoided imprisonment in Azkaban by claiming that both him and his sister had been under the Imperius Curse. They did not search for Lord Voldemort after his first downfall but were forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995 and joined the Death Eater ranks in the Second Wizarding War. Hogwarts years (1990s) First Four Years Hestia and her twin sister Flora received their Hogwarts letters in the summer of 1992. Sometime before attending, Hestia purchased a wand made of chestnut and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. On 1 September, 1992, Hestia and her sister boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London, and both of them were Sorted into Slytherin House that night during the Sorting Ceremony. Hestia and her sister shared a dormitory with Clotilda Avery, Theresa Higgs, and Mavis Purcell. For the first few years of school, Hestia and her best friend, Clotilda were extremely mean to others, and bullied people such as Philippa Beutel, for things such as her German accent, muggle-borns such as Colin Creevey and Molly Roper for their blood-statuses, Aquila Black for her Squib brother, and Bertram Aubrey, Jr. because they thought he was weird. They additionally teased Maisie Cattermole for her facial scars and Ophelia Brown because they thought she was stupid. Hestia's sister Flora only occasionally participated herself, but when an insult was practically handed to her by her sister, she could not help herself. Hestia was the ringleader in these acts, and Clotilda and Flora followed her every word. Fifth Year (1996-1997) In 1996, Hestia and her sister Flora were invited to be apart of the Slug Club, an exclusive group made up of Professor Horace Slughorn's most well-liked and sometimes even famous students. Other members included Harry Potter (the Boy Who Lived), Ginny Weasley (for her impressive Bat-Bogey Hex), Aquila Black (for her influential family), and Hermione Granger (for her extremely high Potions grades). Along the course of the school year, Professor Slughorn would hold various club get-togethers (most often dinners with fine food and around 10 student-attendees). Slughorn would lead the conversation in order to get to know the members better and encourage them to associate with one another. For the grander parties he would invite famous former members, such as professional Quidditch player Gwenog Jones. Sixth Year (1997-1998) In Hestia's sixth year at school, her father, Amycus, was made Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The Ministry of Magic had fallen to the Dark Lord Voldemort, who returned with a vengeance in 1994. Hestia's aunt, Alecto, was appointed Professor of Muggle Studies, but the class turned into a lesson of pure-blood philosophy and supremacy. Hestia's father, Amycus, additionally ended up transforming Defence into a "Dark Arts" course, where he forced students to perform illegal curses on first-years. Hestia took to the challenge with tenacity and learned to perform the Cruciatus Curse, but Hestia's sister Flora found that she could not stomach hurting innocents, and they had an explosive argument. Hestia called Flora a blood traitor and Flora confirmed it, and disappeared for much of the school year. Hestia did not see her sister in person again until the day of the Battle of Hogwarts in May. Unbeknownst to Hestia, Flora had escaped to the Room of Requirement, where Dumbledore's Army and its members were being held up, in the effort to escape the daily horrors that were now occurring inside their school. They were ultimately suspicious of her, as it was being led by Ginny Weasley, Aquila Black, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom at the time. However, they let Flora into the Room of Requirement when they found that her intentions were true. Hestia believed that her sister fled the school, and reported this to her father, Amycus, who was furious. The Battle of Hogwarts (2 May, 1998) During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hestia stayed and fought with the Death Eaters, in a desperate urge to please her father in the hopes that she might receive a Dark Mark. A majority of the rest of her house fled the Dungeons when they became trapped and later rescued by Draco Malfoy, who was searching for his friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Hestia joined the Battle. Flora fought with Dumbledore's Army on the side of the Order of the Phoenix, along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Aquila Black, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Stanley Ingham, Michael and Matilda Corner, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Lavender and Ophelia Brown, Geoffrey Cresswell, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, George and Katie Bell, Parvati and Padma Patil, Molly Roper, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, Arthur Dodge, Bertram Aubrey Jr., Marnie Hargrave, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Evander Bourdillon, Antoine Mathers, Henry Marlowe, and Susan Bones. Hestia ended up facing her sister, Flora, on the other side of the battlefield, and they briefly duelled each other, but Hestia escaped. Hestia was ultimately proven responsible for the deaths of Colin Creevey and Philippa Beutel during the battle, and must have faced Colin in the courtyard, for it was where his body was found, and Philippa in the Entrance Hall. It was revealed later that Hestia's sister Flora was killed after she took a killing curse for Stanley Ingham, yet another boy that Hestia had bullied during their years at Hogwarts. When Hestia saw her sister and Colin's body, she became hysterical, and was arrested and briefly sent to Azkaban when she confessed to killing him. Trial and St. Mungo's (July 1998) Hestia Carrow was arrested on 2 May, 1998, but her trial did not take place until July. She remained in Ministry custody in Azkaban Prison during that time. Her father, Amycus, and aunt, Alecto, were sent to Azkaban in May because of their Dark Marks, and they were indicted in early July and sentenced to life in Azkaban in late July, the same week that Hestia was due to stand trial. Hestia plead insanity and was permanently sentenced to St. Mungo's for the rest of her life. She had suffered a head injury during the Battle which made remembering and extracting memories difficult. Her sister, Flora, was honoured with the rest of those who fought for the light side in a memorial on Hogwarts grounds. She was honoured separately in another memorial that listed the students killed in the battle, including Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Philippa Beutel, and others. Personality and traits Compared to her sister, Flora, Hestia Carrow was considered the more extreme sister of the two of them. Hestia often belittled and mocked others for their blood status, family name, or other reasons, such as money. When Hestia mocked Aquila Black for the form of her Boggart (her brother, Altair, who had been a squib), Flora said nothing, and Hestia grew frustrated with Flora, who at first told Hestia that it was kind of mean. However, later in their relationship, Flora learned to kept quiet when Hestia decided to make fun of Ginny Weasley for her family, which not well off like the Carrows, and Colin Creevey for being a "mudblood". In Hestia's sixth year of school, everything changed. She was able to witness firsthand the horrible acts that her father, Amycus, and aunt Alecto committed against the student population, but instead of growing sickened with the dogma and blood purity, Hestia became radicalised and sadistic. Hestia descended into darkness horrified her sister, Flora, who had a huge change of heart. Etymology In English, the word; "Carrow", can refer to two places. "Carrow" in Norfolk, or "Carraw" in Northumberland. The first is assumed to have its name derived from the Old English word "carr", meaning "rock", and a word of Celtic origin; "hoh", meaning "spur of a hill". While the second appears to have been named either after the plural of the Old English word "carr", or after a mixture of a form of "carr", and another Old English word; "raw", meaning "row". The name Hestia is derived from Greek 'εστια (hestia) meaning "hearth, fireside". In Greek mythology, Hestia was the goddess of the hearth and domestic activity. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:English individuals Category:1980s births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Carrow Category:Slug Club members Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1992 Category:Chestnut wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:St. Mungo's patients Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Scorpios Category:Duelling Club Category:Murderers Category:Death Eater supporters Category:Twins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:House of Macmillan descendants Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Brown-eyed individuals